Es solo un punto de cruz, mi querido
by Inkfire
Summary: Un motif au point de croix qui relie les trois soeurs Black.


**Traduction de la fic _Es solo un punto de cruz, mi querido_ de Aragornevenstar4eva**

**Cette fic a été traduite pour l'anniversaire de l'auteure originale (sort le gâteau). ****Toutes les reviews seront traduites et lui seront envoyées, alors soyez généreux! Si réponse il y a, elle viendra de l'auteure (traduite par mes soins bien sûr^^), sauf si elle porte sur la traduction. N'hésitez pas à me donner du travail! **

**Le titre signifie «ce n'est qu'un motif au point de croix, mon amour» en espagnol. Le motif qui a inspiré cette fanfiction peut être trouvé en tapant «Elliot and Buttons family portrait» sur Google Images.**

1972, Manoir Lestrange.

Bellatrix s'étendit sur le lit avec un soupir. Elle venait de prendre une douche et de se raser les jambes, et elle portait la chemise de nuit en dentelle noire que son mari Rodolphus lui avait offerte (ainsi que bien d'autres cadeaux très chers, se serait-elle empressée d'ajouter) pour leur deuxième anniversaire de mariage, qui avait coincidé avec l'anniversaire de ses vingt-et-un ans. Elle s'assit et soupira de nouveau. Il était dix heures du soir, et son mari était sorti. Il était absent depuis déjà un bon bout de temps, et le plaisir d'avoir un peu de temps pour elle commençait à se dissiper.

C'était comme si elle était en train de réaliser que sa vie était, pour la première fois, une véritable _vie_. Pendant son adolescence, les fêtes et les bals s'étaient succédés rapidement, et sa seule source de stress avait été la crainte de porter deux fois la même robe. Elle avait été élevée dans la conviction que le seul travail qu'elle devrait prendre en charge serait l'éducation d'enfants au sang pur, alors à quoi bon se soucier de ses examens? En y repensant pourtant, elle aurait aimé avoir fait plus d'efforts. Quand elle était à l'école, elle savait que des notes irréprochables ne seraient pas une garantie de la fierté de ses parents. Si elle avait été un garçon, on aurait attendu d'elle une certaine réussite, mais être une fille ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose dans le monde des sang-pur. Quand elle était à Poudlard, les bals et autres rassemblements sociaux étaient sa priorité, ainsi que le fait de faire plaisir à sa famille en toutes choses. A présent, elle ressentait un léger pincement de regret, car elle n'avait ni emploi, ni travail scolaire pour remplir ses journées. Elle savait que même si elle avait eu des notes exceptionnelles, elle n'aurait jamais obtenu le droit de travailler – c'était un signe de richesse extrême que de pouvoir s'offrir tous les vêtements de haute couture venant de l'étranger, ainsi que les maisons multiples aux vastes jardins disséminées aux quatre coins du globe, sans pour autant avoir le moindre emploi.

Après l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Rodolphus, alors qu'ils n'avaient tous deux que seize ans, il y avait eu des dizaines de dîners destinés à permettre à leurs familles respectives d'apprendre à se connaître. Ils s'étaient mariés à dix-neuf ans, un âge relativement élevé, comparé à leurs parents. Bellatrix avait été complètement horrifiée d'apprendre que ses parents s'étaient mariés à dix-sept ans. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais l'idée que ses parents s'étaient mariés si jeunes l'horrifiait. En fait, pensait-elle, elle avait probablement failli être conçue dans les dortoirs de Serpentard; _il n'y avait en effet qu'un mois de différence_. Cependant, elle devait admettre qu'un tel événement aurait été plutôt adéquat à leur situation.

Grâce à la richesse de leurs familles respectives, Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient bénéficié d'une lune de miel particulièrement longue. Malgré tout, quatre ans après sa sortie de l'école, avec deux ans de mariage à son actif, Bellatrix s'ennuyait à mourir et commençait à regretter que sa vie ne soit pas plus excitante.

Sa petite soeur Narcissa était en septième année à Poudlard, avec l'avantage d'assister à de multiples bals, aussi bien à l'école qu'au sein de la société sang-pur. Quant à sa saleté, sa traîtresse d'autre soe- _non!_ Bellatrix ne pouvait plus se permettre de penser ce mot, elle ne pouvait plus admettre un quelconque lien de parenté avec _elle_.

Grâce aux ragots incessants, Bellatrix avait appris que la traîtresse à son sang avait réussi la première année de ses études de guérisseuse, bien qu'elle ait apparemment dû attendre un an avant d'attaquer sa deuxième année sur les trois requises, à cause de cette chose qu'elle attendait, peu après son vingtième anniversaire. Bellatrix s'était contrainte à ne référer dans ses pensées à Andromeda, la soeur qu'elle avait tant aimée, que comme elle ou la traîtresse à son sang.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Bellatrix n'avait pas remarqué que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir. Elle ne se rendit compte de l'arrivée de son mari que lorsque la porte claqua. Elle sentait que Rodolphus était de mauvaise humeur, et supposa qu'il avait dû perdre les quelques parties de poker qu'il disputait au bar avec ses collègues du Ministère (qu'il n'avait pas encore présentés à Bellatrix).

Rodolphus balança un grand coup dans quelque chose, son poing s'abattant sur le premier objet qu'il rencontra. Le verre du cadre photo se fracassa sans résistance, des morceaux de verre tombant un peu partout.

Bellatrix sursauta en entendant le bruit de verre brisé, sauta du lit et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre son mari. Dans sa colère, il semblait incapable de se diriger de l'entrée au salon. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son épouse, toute aussi furieuse que lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, bon sang? hurla Bellatrix, montrant du doigt le cadre fracassé qui gisait sur le sol.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé, mais voulait s'assurer que son mari comprenne les conséquences de son acte. Après tout, le contraire n'aurait pas été très pédagogique.

Rodolphus recula d'un pas. Les cris de sa minuscule femme se montraient bien plus efficaces que son coup de poing dans un cadre pour le déssoûler. (de toute façon, il avait visé le mur)

- Je me fiche du nombre de foutus Gallions que tu as perdus au bar, ça ne te donne en aucun cas une excuse pour ruiner _ma_ photo.

La voix de Bellatrix était devenue très basse et menaçante. Avant que Rodolphus n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux, elle s'était agenouillée et s'affairait à ramasser les morceaux de verre, une tâche très difficile, car les plus petits éclats étaient à peine visibles.

- Nom de Dieu, Rodolphus, tu as de la chance que je veuille un bébé! Parce que sinon, je mangerais tes...

Elle eut une petite toux forcée avant de continuer:

- _Bijoux de famille _en guise de petit déjeuner.

Elle repoussa les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, puis continua à ramasser les morceaux de verre.

- Ne reste pas là comme un idiot! ordonna-t-elle. Aide-moi à ramasser les morceaux, puisque que c'est toi qui l'a cassé!

- Pour quoi faire? osa demander Rodolphus.

- Parce que le sortilège de Réparation ne marchera pas s'il y a des morceaux qui manquent, répondit Bellatrix d'un air renfrogné, du ton qu'on utiliserait pour expliquer quelque chose d'évident à un enfant. Et parce que c'est toi qui l'a cassé, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te trouves pas un nouveau cadre, tout simplement?

Rodolphus entendit à peine la réponse. Il était occupé à se demander comment sa femme, avec son style gothique victorien et son caractère téméraire, et même franchement _effrayant_, pouvait vouloir un bébé...ou d'ailleurs le motif de petits éléphants au point de croix qui ornait le cadre brisé.

Remarquant l'expression lointaine de son mari, qui montrait clairement qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, Bellatrix commença à lui frapper la poitrine. Plutôt fort, estima-t-il.

- Eh bien, si tu n'as même pas envie d'écouter mon explication, tu peux très bien tout ramasser par toi-même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rodolphus eut l'idée brillante d'utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction et Bellatrix s'empara de sa baguette, qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de son blazer à rayures. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur leur sofa rouge et noir, croisa les jambes et s'installa confortablement pour contempler son mari pendant qu'il traquait les morceaux de verre sur le sol.

Finalement, après environ quinze minutes, Rodolphus parvint à rassembler à la main tous les fragments de verre. Il les reposa sur la photo pour que Bellatrix puisse les réparer.

- Reparo!

Les morceaux de verre se réassemblèrent. Rodolphus n'osa s'asseoir à côté de sa femme qu'après que le cadre soit réparé. Si cette réparation avait été rendue impossible par l'absence d'un seul minuscule morceau de verre, il savait que Bellatrix n'aurait pas hésité à mettre sa menace en pratique, enfants ou pas enfants. Elle aurait même été bien capable de le faire, puis de lui reprocher la perte de sa fertilité.

Bellatrix se blottit contre son mari et posa la tête sur sa poitrine, la photo toujours posée sur ses genoux. Rodolphus l'embrassa sur le front avant de demander:

- Ce n'est qu'une photo. Pourquoi en faire toute une histoire? Je t'aurais acheté un nouveau cadre.

- Je sais, répondit Bellatrix. Parce que je t'y aurais obligé, continua-t-elle. Mais cette photo, cadre compris, est vraiment, vraiment importante pour moi.

Même après avoir été forcé à ramasser tous les morceaux de verre à la main, Rodolphus pouvait à peine en croire ses oreilles. Il savait que Bellatrix avait un sacré caractère. En fait, ce dernier était devenu proverbial à Poudlard, où, au lieu de dire «Oh, X a piqué une crise de nerfs», on disait à présent «Oh, X a piqué une crise à la Bellatrix». Mais Rodolphus n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir à subir un tel déchaînement juste parce qu'il avait brisé le verre d'un cadre photo orné de mignons mais ordinaires petits éléphants au point de croix. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la crise de colère qu'il risquait de subir si elle découvrait jamais que les «collègues du Ministère» qu'il avait rejoints au bar n'étaient d'autres que des Mangemorts.

- Alors, est-ce que tu as l'intention de me dire pourquoi ce cadre est si important? s'enquit-il, caressant ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser de nouveau sur le front.

- Parce que c'est ma mère qui me l'a fait, soupira Bellatrix.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, mon amour, elle t'en a aussi fait beaucoup d'autres, remarqua Rodolphus.

Bellatrix souleva la photo pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux la voir.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle, surprise que Rodolphus (ou _Roddy_, comme elle aimait l'appeler parfois, juste pour l'énerver) s'en soit souvenu. Mais celui-là est le seul que nous avons eu toutes les trois.

- Et?

Rodolphus était un peu désorienté; Bellatrix était passée de la colère noire au sentimentalisme, et il n'aurait pas su dire lequel des deux il préférait. Il croyait que les sautes d'humeur féminines s'arrêtaient après l'adolescence.

- Et... Je ne sais pas, d'accord? Il y a des moments où je déteste vraiment ma vie: la fuite d'Andromeda, tout le remue-ménage que _ça_ a causé, le fait de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur pour mes examens, le mariage...tu sais à quel point je déteste me sentir dépendante de toi, et maintenant que Sirius a été réparti à Gryffondor, j'ai peur qu'il suive les traces d'Andromeda.

Tout en parlant, Bellatrix s'était éloignée de Rodolphus et jouait avec une boucle de ses cheveux.

Rodolphus repensa au moment où Andromeda s'était enfuie avec Ted Tonks. Bellatrix avait alors juré qu'elle ne prononcerait plus jamais le nom de sa soeur, car cela serait une marque de faiblesse, mais il décida qu'il était bien plus sûr de ne pas évoquer ce détail.


End file.
